


Narutostuck: Set with Stars

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Narutostuck [2]
Category: Homestuck, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Backstory, Blind Character, Blindness, Crossover, Desert, Espionage, Fifteen Minute Fic, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Past Torture, Scourge Sisters, Stargazing, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While traveling east to the chuunin exam, Terezi reflects on history and maps and indulges in a bit of pointless stargazing. Her teammates help, in their own idiosyncratic ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narutostuck: Set with Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a response to the 7/8/13 word #178 at [15 Minute Ficlets](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/). It contains passing mention of Terezi's fraught history with Vriska, though that isn't the point of the story.
> 
> The Narutostuck world is a fusion wherein I have jammed Homestuck characters into the Naruto universe and am pretending there were always there. Basically the Land of Space (Uchuu no Kuni) lies to the west of the Land of Wind (Kaze no Kuni), separated by a great desert; its capitol is the village of Hidden Time (Kouingakure no Sato). For the past century or two, it has been ruled by the Condesce and engaged in an endless war of conquest on the continent across the western sea; recently, however, a rebellion led by the Sufferer succeeded in overthrowing her and establishing a new social order in which discrimination against humans and discrimination by blood caste are officially outlawed. Meanwhile, over in the Elemental Countries, the plot of Naruto has reached some sort of good-guys-win conclusion. Now the people on both side of the desert are tentatively trying to establish some kind of normal diplomatic and trade relations... but the Condesce and her chief supporters were never caught, and are still seeking to restore their rule.

The desert between the lands of Wind and Space is an empty, trackless no-one's country. It wasn't always that way. In the distant past, or so Terezi read when she still had eyes, there were clans of nomadic humans and trolls who wandered from oasis to cave and back, drifting through the waterless waste at the call of the wind, with only the sun and stars as their anchor and their guide.

The Condesce ended that era at the points of a very literal trident. Borders were drawn, a buffer zone established, and all official records of a different way of life either destroyed or classified beyond rational belief. There are no maps left of this land, except the ones Terezi traced herself before the coup, when the old Uchuukage set the record hall on fire before he fled to join his mistress beyond the rebellion's reach.

Terezi remembers nights creeping through the damp, lightless sewers of Kouin, carefully dislodging grates and hauling her way into the restricted sections of the record hall. Some of the commanders had argued against sending a wiggler into such danger, but no grown troll was small enough to slip through the confined spaces and hardly any humans could navigate well enough in near-total darkness, let alone keep from getting dangerously chilled by the frigid water. A wiggler, though... a wiggler could manage. Once for sure, probably twice, maybe even three times if luck was on her side.

Luck was irrelevant. Terezi copied and stole information for half a sweep before she got caught.

No. Before she got careless. Before she got soft. Before she forgot who Vriska was -- who Vriska had always been -- and let too many hints slip out.

Before her sworn sister sold her out and smiled in the frozen, lifeless dark of the torture cells while Mindfang lowered the glowing poker to Terezi's eyes.

Terezi flops onto her back, squirms until her bedroll is almost tolerably arranged amidst the tiny sharp stones of the desert, and stares blankly upward toward the night sky. She can't quite remember how the constellations are arranged -- she'd never watched them much back when she still could, more interested in watching people, how they moved and talked and lied. Her Ancestor has a dragon for a lusus. Redglare must know how to navigate by the stars. Summoner-sensei probably knows as well -- she knows he's done aerial night missions. But asking them feels... not weak, no, but awkward. Pointless, maybe. Definitely silly.

She stifles a shiver, then wonders why she feels so cold. The desert night is chilly, but no worse than many things she's endured in the past.

"Can't sleep?"

Dave's voice is a low rasp beside her. His hand brushes against her side, human skin like a blast of fever warmth on the cool chitin of her hide.

"I am staying up to indulge in some quality stargazing!" Terezi says, falsely bright. "It's so hard in Kouin. The city lights get in the way."

Dave is silent for a moment. Then he says, "Awesome. Point out some constellations for me?"

Terezi closes her eyelids over the pits where her eyes used to be. Her lashes flutter against the silk of her blindfold.

"Okay," she says, and points randomly forward toward a spot on the horizon. "That is the sign of the Oceanic Dragon, which will one day eat the world, but until then serves as the guardian of the Empress of the Heavens. Do you see how it coils around the other stars, holding them trapped in its claws for the Empress's judgment?"

"Shit yeah, it's a thing of beauty," Dave agrees, edging closer to press his shoulder against hers. "Does it ever, you know, nibble on the evil criminal stars just a bit before the Empress pulls the chain and says, 'Bad dragon, no biscuit,' calls it back home and smacks its snout with--"

"A dragon could eat all three of us in a single bite," Karkat interrupts from Terezi's other side. "A nibble would just take off your stupid head and let the rest of us get some well-earned sleep."

"Don't be a killjoy, Vantas," Dave says.

"I'll kill anything I damn well want to," Karkat snaps -- quietly, though, inasmuch as he can ever manage quiet. "Besides, the Oceanic Dragon is off in _that_ direction, numbglobes." He reaches up and wraps his fingers -- nearly human-warm, incongruous with the smooth normality of his chitin -- around Terezi's wrist and shifts her hand until her finger points back over her head toward the opposite horizon. "See? There. Twelve stars, that line going back to that triangle, as the body and tail. Those four -- it's a trapezoid, sort of -- as the claws. And then those other four -- no, Strider, _those_ four, the ones shaped like a triangle with a dot off-center in the middle, you dumb cluckbeast -- as the head. The dot is the eye."

"It's kind of red," Dave says. "Weird. I thought stars were just plain old white."

"If we ever get wilderness missions, you are officially forbidden from navigating," Karkat says without heat.

Dave makes an odd grumbling noise, deprived of the explosion he was clearly aiming for. Terezi nudges her shoulder against him in consolation. He nudges back, and his hand drifts over to rest gently on her thigh.

"Thank you, Karkat," Terezi says. "It's been a long time since I went stargazing! It seems I've forgotten many things."

"Yeah, come on, Vantas-sensei, school us in the ways of twinkly bird shit in the sky," Dave adds.

Karkat makes a grumbling noise nearly identical to Dave's. (Terezi is absolutely certain both of them would deny any similarity at great and verbally adroit length. This is an improvement! Last sweep, they would have denied it to the point of death.)

After a moment, though, Karkat shifts his grip on Terezi's wrist, moves her arm to point nearly straight overhead. "Up there is the Sword of Justice," he says, "those six stars like a cross. It's pointing toward the Betrayer" -- he shifts Terezi's arm downward a fraction -- "which is basically those four really bright stars that look like a box. There's a bunch of others that make his arms and legs, but fuck if I can remember useless crap like that."

"Ooh, great navigator of the wilderness, ooh."

"Shut up, douchnozzle. Off to the left is the Empress of Heaven herself, with her hand stretched toward--"

Terezi lies in the trackless waste, sandwiched between the living warmth of her teammates, and listens to Karkat paint an anchor in the sky.


End file.
